Family
by lyss02
Summary: Lindsay gets is in a car accident. Mac reacts but why? DL for sure DL in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Family

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: okay if know one reviews I will not continue the story because I am not sure about this story please tell me what you think .

A/N: I don't know any hospitals in NY I live in Australia

CSI NY

The team were all seated in the Conference room

"So any of you know where Lindsay is she was supposed to be here an hour ago" said Hawkes looking at his watch

"Yeah that coffee would be cold by now" said Stella as she slumped into the chair in the conference room

"She said that she need to get something before so maybe that's what is taking so long" said Danny

"Hmm I don't know I don't think she would have been to long look at Stella she is going crazy without coffee" said Flack

Just then the office phone rang Mac switched on loud speaker thinking that it was there boss.

"Hello is this Mac Taylor "said a female voice

"Yes this is May I ask who this is"

"Oh I am sorry I am Betty I work at the hospital. I'm sorry to say this but we have a Lindsay Monroe here Miss Monroe was in a car accident about 45 minutes ago. We brought here and she is now in surgery. Seeing as though here in New York you are her Next of Kin we need you to come down to the hospital and sign a few papers. Then we will update you on what's wrong with her"

"Ugh… yeah I will be going there now "Said Mac as he hanged up they only thing on his mind was getting to the hospital. _I can't loose another family member_ Mac thought.

"Oh My God we all need to get the hospital and then Mac can tell us what's going on with the next of Kin thing " said Stella as they all got up and ran out the room when they were stoped by there boss

"Mac where are you going?"

"I need to go to the hospital one of my CSI's are hurt "

"Boo Hoo does it look like I really care get you an your CSI's in that conference room now"

"Sorry I got to go "Mac said walking off leaving his team wide eyed

"Mac if you keep walking I WILL fire you" said the Boss

"Well you can't Bob you would do exactly the same in my situation" Mac said turning round to face his boss

"Fine Go" Bob said as he walked away

"You guys coming" said Mac

They all got in the car and sat quietly as Mac drove while on this drive he probably broke 5 laws but he didn't care the only thing that mattered was getting to that hospital. When they got to the hospital Mac didn't even bother to park he just walked in Hawkes to it upon himself to move the car so Mac wouldn't get any fines.

Mac and the team walked fast paced through the halls of the hospital when they reached the desk.

"Hi How may I… " The Nurse was cut off

"I am looking for someone" said Mac quickly

"Okay what is this someone's name?"

"Lindsay Monroe you called me earlier"

"Okay Mr Taylor you are Lindsay next of Kin"

"yes"

"Okay are you related to her or…"

"Um… yeah we are related I am her Uncle" Mac said as he looked at his teams faces.

"Mr Taylor are you related through Blood or Marriage?"

"Through Marriage my wife was her blood relative"

"Wife was…"

"Oh… she ugh died in 9/11"

"Oh I am sorry sir"

Mac just nodded he looked back over at the team while the nurse was filling out papers. Stella was smiling and the rest were still in shock especially Danny

"Okay sir Lindsay has a bad concussion and needed surgery because of internal bleeding she lost a lot of Blood at the moment she is in a Coma. But don't worry it's the sort of coma that she won't die from her body just needs time to heal. If you bring things to her like smells she would notice or even voices that she would notice it may trigger her to wake up. She also has cuts and bruises but that normal with a car crash"

"Can I go and see her"

"Of course sir"

TBC tell me what you think


	2. Uncles

Family

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Mac slowly walked into the room that Lindsay was in he looked at her she looked very pale he then grabbed a plastic chair and sat next to Lindsay bed

"Lindsay you listen to me you have to wake up or your mother is going to kill me" Mac said softly but he knew it was no use then Stella and everyone else walked in

"Hey " Stella said Danny pulled a plastic chair around the other side and grabbed Lindsay's hand and kissed her knuckles everyone watched this exchange going on but nobody said anything.

"Um I got to make a couple of calls to family and friends" Mac said as he got up

"Yeah guys do you want to get some coffee?" Stella asked

"Yeah" Hawkes and Flack said in unison

"Um…I am just going to stay here" said Danny

Danny and Lindsay were now the only ones in the room

Hey Montana now you got to wake up and explain yourself. Because I can't stay here by myself at the moment I mean Mac is going to find out and all but now he has even more of a motive to kill me you're his niece. I mean how do you think he is going to react when he finds out we have been dating behind his back for six months…" Danny heard someone clearing there throat he turned around to see Mac standing in the doorway

"I…" Danny started

"Look she's waking up "said Mac "Doctor "

Lindsay's eyes slowly fluttered open and shut open and shut trying to adjust to the room she was in

The doctor walked in

"So Miss Monroe you have decided to join us in the land of the living" the cheery doctor said but was cut off by someone running into the room

"Mac I got here as soon as I could…" said the man

"Hey Nick" said Mac as he walked over and they gave each other a man hug

"Uncle Nick "said Lindsay hoarsely

"Your awake" he said as he went over to the bed "Damn your mother is going to kill Mac and me" this made Lindsay laugh but soon it turned into a series of coughs, they went and gave her a glass of water so she could drink

"Ma's not coming is she" Lindsay said

"No she couldn't get a flight in" said Mac "But she wants you to call her when you wake up"

"Maybe you she just give her a couple of hours you know how her mother can be"

"Thankyou I am so tired" Lindsay said

"Mostly because of the drugs we gave you" said the Cheery Doctor as he left the room

"This is going to be a long night" said Lindsay

TBC


	3. I am going to Die

**Family **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything

"So there's this whole awkward silence. The question is why?" said Stella

As the team sat in the room Mac giving Danny the death stare and Danny to scared to look up so he was staring at the ground. Stella trying to find out what's going on and Flack, Hawkes and Lindsay's Uncle Nick interested.

"Yeah I want to know what's going on" said Nick

"Nick I will tell you outside" Mac said as they both got up and went outside to talk

"Oh God help me" Danny said

"What… it's not that bad" Lindsay said

"Ha not that bad you know they are probably outside now planning on how to kill me…Lindsay I am to young to die" Danny said pleading

"They aren't going to kill you" Said Lindsay

"Ha they are your uncles and they just found out that we have been secretly dating for six months" said Danny flinging his head back

"Oh congrats guys" said Stella

"Yeah man congratulations from both me and flack "said Hawkes

"Oh I am going to die and you to are saying congratulations" said Danny

"You're not going to die and thanks guys" Lindsay said

"Stel I want you to read my Eulogy "said Danny "Now I am going to pray" said Danny as he knelt down

"Danny" said Nick from the door "can we talk to you outside for a minute"

"Ah…yeah "said Danny as he got up from his knees

"Um before you guys go I need to ask you a question" said Flack "are you going to kill Danny?" Nick laughed

"No" said Nick. Danny then had a look of relief on his face

"Oh good cause…" Flack was cut off by Nick

"It would be way to obvious if we killed him tonight everyone would think it was us we are going to do that later in the week" said Nick as Danny went slightly pale

"I am joking Danny we just want to talk outside come on"

Danny and Nick walked outside where Mac was waiting

"Okay Danny…"Mac started

"Don't hurt her" said Nick

"I would never hurt Lindsay" said Danny

"Okay but I am just saying if you do we will kill you and this time I ain't joking" said Nick

Danny gulped

"Me and Nick are here to make sure Lindsay is alright here and doesn't get hurt and if she does…" Mac said but couldn't end the sentence

"We die Lindsay mother is very protective as well as her Dad but her mother made the decision that we would be over here to make sure she was okay you got that" Said Nick

"Yeah I can tell you for sure that you won't die" said Danny reassuring them

"Get going kid I think you should be with Linds" said Nick

"Tell Lindsay we just went to go get something to eat" Said Mac as both men waled away Danny made his way inside

"Halleluiah he is alive" said Hawkes as Danny walked through the door

"So how did it go" said Lindsay as Danny sat down in the chair next to her

"They were just being protective Uncles very protective Uncles" Danny said

"Hey Flack"

"Yeah Lindsay"

"How did I get in this accident?" said Lindsay

**TBC **


	4. I Love you

**Family **

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything

"Well…you had a collision with another car" Flack Stated

"Oh is the other person okay?" Lindsay asked

"He died when they got him to the hospital"

"Someone is dead because of me"

"Not really…I mean…the guy was in a chase with some cops…earlier that day he killed his wife and his 2 year old son…he drove threw a red light you were going threw a green you were in the right he was in the wrong"

"Yeah but if I wasn't there then it wouldn't of happened" Lindsay whispered with tears in her eyes

"No someone else probably would be in your situation right now" Danny said

Then walked Nick and Mac threw the door

"Danny's right Lindsay if it wasn't you it would be somebody else and they could be in a worse situation that you are in now "Mac said sipping his coffee while Nick was nodding

Then Nick's phone rang

"Hello"

"Hello Nick its Rosa" Nicks eyes went wide and mouthed to Lindsay "_Its your mother" _Lindsay got it straight away

"Hey Rosa what's up "

"Well you know what's up is Lindsay awake yet"

"Um…is Lindsay awake yet" Nick looked over at Lindsay who nodded "Yes she woke up about half an hour ago" _Okay I have lied to Rosa she can't find out that Lindsay has been awake for most of the day or I will die _Nick thought

"Well can I talk to her"

"Yes you can" Nick handed Lindsay the phone as she took in a big breath

"Hey Ma "

"Lindsay what are you doing getting in a car accident" Rosa yelled

"Hmm well I was in a car accident" That's when Nick and Mac were ushering people out the room cause he knew this could be the beginning of a fight when the Cheery Doctor came in

"Oh Miss Monroe you can't have a phone on in the hospital"

"Um…Okay Ma I have to go I am not aloud to have a phone on in the hospital okay Bye" Lindsay hanged up the rest of the group walked back in when the doctor started talking

"Okay at the moment everything looks stable you probably will be staying a week or so we can keep watch on you. At the moment visiting hours are over so I am sorry you guys have to leave but you could probably have someone stay with you because it is your first night. I will see you in the morning Miss Monroe" The Cheery doctor quickly said

"Okay night Linds" Hawkes, Stella and Flack stated now it was Nicks turn

"Good night Linds don't let the bed bugs bite "

"What" Lindsay said

"Well I have always wanted to say that to a grown woman before I will see you tomorrow Bye" Nick explained as he walked through the door

"I will see you tomorrow Linds but be careful who knows what happens in hospitals" Mac told while walking through the door which only left Lindsay and Danny in the room together

"Well I will see you tomorrow i will probably be here early and won't wake you but I will be here" Danny explained this made Lindsay laugh Danny lent down and placed a kiss on her forehead and went to leave when Lindsay grabbed his arm

"Wait stay with me. Lye down with me I can't fall asleep with you not next to me" Lindsay whispered Danny smiled and got in the bed and held her

"You know how much you scared me today Montana don't do that again you here me"

"Yes sir" Lindsay tiredly said

"I Love you"

"What did you just say" Lindsay looked up at him not believing what he just said

"You made me realise today that I love you" Lindsay smiled and tars were I n her eyes

"I love you to" Lindsay said then Danny Kissed her "I have a question for you"

"Uh Huh what is it" Danny said

"You want to meet my family?" Danny laughed

"Only if you want to meet mine"

"Deal" Lindsay smiled he then held her until she fell asleep thinking that this had been a long.

**THE END **

Okay hope you guys liked it I was thinking about making it longer and explaining more things but I just left it like it is tell me what you think

Also thankyou for everyone who has been reviewing my story or has just read it Thanks a lot 


End file.
